


Willkommen

by curiumKingyo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I have the hots for Raúl Espaza ok?, M/M, Masturbation, cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will reacts strongly to a picture he found in Frederick's boxes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willkommen

Will had never gotten this hard, this fast.

He was moving some of Frederick's boxes around the guest room when some pictures fell off an overflowing carton. He picked them mildly interested.

Yellowish pictures of a young and smiling Frederick were mixed with pictures of landscapes, family pictures, and an envelope labelled College.

He opened it, curious as to what Frederick had looked like during his college days. Frederick with the acceptance letter being hugged by an old lady, he in a lab coat surrounded by other young med students.

Among the pictures there were some wrapped in paper and he slid them out of the wrap and his jaw dropped when he saw what was inside.

In the middle of a stage, surronded by women in minor clothing, was Frederick. He had make up on, the shape of his nose and cheeks exaggerated by dark powder while the rest of his features were pale with rice powder.

His green eyes were lined in black and his lips were bright red with lipstick.  
Will swallowed when he took in the rest of the picture. Beyond the make up, he had fake tattoos on his neck, arm and naked chest. 

But what made Will's cock stir in his pants was the fact that Frederick was wearing black pants that showed his strong calves and a white harness down his chest and tied to his crotch. And nothing else.

His pose was confident and seductive and the gleam in his eyes got Will's mouth dry. With his breath short and heat creeping up his chest and face, Will hastily undid his jeans and shoved them down his thighs.

He struggled to sit upright, back pressed against the wall and pants pooling around his knees. His cock was stiff and red, and he moaned low and long when his fist finally closed around it.

The first strokes were dry and shaky but slowly sweat and pre come gathered on his skin, making his hand slide effortlessly over the heated erection. In the other hand, the picture was held mere inches from his face. If he breathed deep enough he could trick his brain into fiding traces of Frederick's cologne impregnated in the old paper.

Will had seen Frederick dancing, usually when the psychiatrist believed to be alone, so he knew what moves those perky hips were capable of. He could easily visualize it, the powerful voice echoing, dictating the rhythm of Frederick's beautiful body. The mental pendulum swept over the picture, erasing the other people and background details until all that was left was Frederick.

Will's hand sped up over his cock as he saw, clear as day, the way Frederick slid his hands across his chest, fingers catching in the harness and snapping it against sweaty skin. His hips moved hypnotically, each step a circular motion, fluid and natural. It still amazed Will how naturally sensual Frederick was; everything he did had a way of drive Will crazy.

In the profiler's mind, Frederick bit his lips lusciously, worrying the bottom one with perfectly white teeth against lipstick red. Will felt his skin growing hot and tight, sweat building down his torso and making his shirt cling uncomfortably. Yet, he couldn't care less; his orgasm was so close right now he felt it like a physical presence lurking just out of sight.

Groaning and clutching the picture he finally reached the breaking point. His back arched off the wall and his heels dug into the hardwood floor, searching for leverage.  
He came in short but forcefull bursts, his breath catching with each small spurt. He was shaky and flushed and covered in sweat when the pleasure coursing throught his body finally subsided. With closed eyes he waited long minutes until he felt like moving again.

The corner of the picture was crumpled, the shape of his fingers etched into the thick paper. He bit his lip, unsure what to do. He could try ironing the picture to get rid of the crumples or he could just put it back into the box and pray Frederick never comes across it again.

As it was, the second option was immediately ruled out. As soon as Will decided to simply stuff the pack of photos back into the box and give his luck a chance, he noticed he wasn't alone anymore.  
Standing in the doorway, with his hips cocked to the side and a knowing smile on his lips, was Frederick himself. Will felt like a dog caught chewing on something expensive. His brain was working as fast as the post orgasmic bliss allowed it to, but apparently it wasn't fast enough.

He was only halfway through fiding an excuse when Frederick knelt in front of him and took the photo from his hand. He smiled fondly at it and put it back into the envelope before turning to fix Will with gleaming green eyes.

"Monsieur, tonight I'll be your host," he said, almost sitting in Will's lap and causing his spent cock to stirr with interest. "Willkommen."


End file.
